kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellion
The Hellion is a blue, imp looking creature. He has long, lanky limbs and large, clawed humanoid hands and feet. His face has a jagged toothed grin spread across it near constantly and he has a nose that is best described as Gru-esque. His ears slope back off his head and somewhat resemble horns. He has terrible posture and when at rest crouches on the balls of his feet with his arms resting across his knees. Height: 60 meters Weight: 35,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Hand/Foot Claws Secondary Attacks: Bites, Fire Primary Weapon: Loogienade (pending less terrible name) Secondary Weapon: None Energy Style: Stamina Overview: The Hellion is an unstable creature from an unstable universe. He loves nothing more than inflicting pain, and he doesn’t particularly care who it’s inflicted on. A twisted mind perceives everything around him as nothing more than objects to be played with, and if they’re strong enough to fight back… Well…he does tend to break his toys too quickly. Origin: Something was wrong with The Hellion’s universe. Things stopped making sense at some point, but he never particularly noticed. He was too busy playing with his toys and collecting more to replace the ones he’d broken. As the universe collapsed around him, he’d likely have faded into the abyss with it had he not spied another universe through the cracks in his own. Curious about this strange place he’d never been, he climbed through the crack in space, emerging into our world. He was surprised to find how small everything was here, and found that everything was too small and weak to play with. But certainly there was something here that he could play with, he’d just have to find it… Energy System: The Hellion’s body secretes a viscous, flammable liquid. When his bar fills, it begins to seep from his very pores, giving his body a shiny coat of burns waiting to happen. Ranged Combat: The Hellion can use his oil to launch a fireball from his mouth. He builds it up in his throat, the ball of oil growing the longer he does so, and the spits it into an appropriately sized explosive loogie. Grappling: Though small and relatively weak compared to most kaiju he’s difficult to get a good grip on, particularly when his body is covered in oil. He likes to try to get behind his enemy and rake his feet down their back. Melee Combat: The Hellion’s long limbs give him excellent reach, and his manic nature keeps him from staying in one spot even as he cuts at an enemy. His combos let him maneuver in his attacks, often using the limb he last attacked with to relocate even as he lashes out with another attack. In addition, when his body becomes oily he becomes more difficult to catch, and can apply the oil to enemies through grapples or melee attacks. This allows him to set them on fire using his Loogienade. If he is hit with a fire attack, his own body will catch fire, giving his attacks fire damage, but hurting himself as well. When the fire fades, he will no longer be oiled and he will lose a portion of his energy meter. Weaknesses: While he’s fast and tricky to catch, The Hellion does not take damage particularly well. He doesn’t have any particular elemental weaknesses, but his low health makes him an easy target if you can pin him down. While his ranged attack can be powerful, it takes time to charge it to do any decent damage, and requires he remain still for the duration. It can also injure him if it explodes too near him, though he has a resistance to fire, it’s still not a good place to be. Ferocity: 6 Agility: 6 Power: 4 Fortitude: 2 Strength: 3 Weight: 3 External Links Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Monster